


Count On Me

by AbsoluteZXING



Series: Count On Me [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bullying, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteZXING/pseuds/AbsoluteZXING
Summary: Kyungsoo gets bullied but gets saved by delinquent Jongin from another school. When their paths crossed again they both learned that Kyungsoo's family is in debt with Jongin's family. Kyungsoo hates the rich & the powerful so when he learns Jongin is one, he starts to ignore him.





	Count On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Writing another story thanks to @kaisooprompts. I changed up the story a bit and I'm pretty sure I'll edit it afterwards. Sorry for the grammatical errors, I'll fix it later on. Enjoy reading! Let's love! <3

\--

  
It’s another damn day for Kyungsoo to want to disappear just like how his father disappeared from their family’s lives. Hate is such a soft term for what he’s feeling for his father. He loved the man, truly and wholeheartedly until he started beating up everyone he sees around him when he’s drunk and broke which is too often as he spends his money gambling, never thinking about the bills, the food and the fact that Kyungsoo is still studying.

His mother always said that his father wasn’t like that before so she continues to love the cruel man even though she gets a new bruise every night.

Kyungsoo was more than glad that the man left. They were too forgiving, he can’t hold a grudge against his father and his mother is just the same, still in love with the man her husband once was. Kyungsoo can fight, he’s been beaten up by his father more than enough times to not learn about defending himself or his mother but being in a school and in a scholarship at that, is a whole different thing.

He hates rich people who shove him around during lunch, the rich girls who tries to get his attention by offering him money, his rich teachers who are aware of his family’s situation and pities him too much and of course, he hates the prestigious school he’s studying at. The only reason he’s still here is because of his mother who is an alumna of this school. She loves the education she got here and she wants the best for Kyungsoo as well.

His mother came from money, she had a very nice life but then she had to fall in love with a man who wasted all their savings just to get that ‘high’ from the rich society. Kyungsoo can never get it, he can never accept or understand his father’s reasons. As soon as her mom’s parents found out that her mother got pregnant by someone who was not from their ‘class’, her mom got dropped and kicked out of the house faster than she could explain.

All of those summed up together, is another damn day for Kyungsoo.

Another day where he gets pushed around.

Another day where his food gets thrown to his feet

Another day where his professors try to hit on him

And another day where he receives a solid punch on his jaw

He fucking hates it, he hates that he can’t do anything about it and he hates that he doesn’t have someone to help him out. He’s as independent as he can be but dealing with this shit every single day is as tiresome as it can be for a 21 year old.

His head whips back as someone’s fist connected to his jaw, he spat out blood on the sidewalk before throwing back his head down. _‘Bear with it, Kyungsoo. Don’t punch back’_ he kept on reminding himself.

A particular hit landed on his side that made him flinch and scream out loud, his reflex kicked in and he pulled his knee up, kneeing the man in front of him right on his groin. A shout came from the man and his friends were immediately on Kyungsoo.

“Our little Kyung-kyung is fighting back now” someone said in amusement.

“Fuck you” Kyungsoo spat out, he felt a cut on his eyebrow already and another stinging cut on his lower lip.

5 men looked at him in surprise and burst out laughing, the Junior who punched him on his side, smirked and backed him up on the wall again. “You’re just a cute, poor kid, Kyungsoo. You can’t do anything. I’d let you fuck me th—“

Even though Kyungsoo’s head was already hurting, he forced himself to pull back his head and slam it straight on the man’s head. Curses flew from the man’s mouth and everyone started to come for Kyungsoo. He takes a breath before running the opposite direction, he’s a fast runner and he knows he can survive it until he loses his schoolmates.

Well he was thinking that until he collided with a hard chest, his heart was ramming out of his chest in panic and he needs a fucking second to get away from the guys behind him. He clearly hears the shouts from his schoolmates but he couldn’t move an inch because of the man gripping his arms. “Are you okay?” the man had a low voice but it’s more than sweet to the ears.

Kyungsoo curses and pushes the man back only to stumble back on another person’s arms, he knows that he’s fucking screwed but now he can see the face of the man who held him earlier. The man had the blackest hair, sharpest gaze and the broadest shoulders, Kyungsoo has ever seen.

His whole body was spun around and he was ready for a punch, he clenched his eyes shut and clenched his jaw harder only to realize that the punch wasn’t coming. He heard grunts and shouts from people but here he was, standing still. He opened his eyes and he saw how the other man was fighting with his schoolmates. He could see how cocky the man was, fighting with right hand inside his pocket and just using his left to exert some force, nevertheless, his hits were ruthless.

After the fight, he was the only one left standing, leaving with a forming bruise on his cheek and a cut on the corner of his lips. “They won’t bother you again” the man says lightly.

“U-Uh, thanks. I should go” Kyungsoo mutters, casting his eyes down and starts to walk away but the man grabs his arm and tugs on him.

Kyungsoo has had enough for today that he didn’t even bother fighting back from the man’s grip. Once the tall man figured out that he wasn’t going to run away, he released Kyungsoo’s arm and walked in front of him. They ended up going inside a place tucked in between a dance studio and a clothing store which Kyungsoo found weird because who the hell would live in between a dance studio and a very expensive clothing store?

“Let me take care of your wounds before you leave” the man said quietly after toeing off his shoes and started to walk away from the foyer.

It clicked on Kyungsoo’s mind once he gets the full view, he saw how the place wasn’t an apartment but a loft, it was one of those bachelor pads, a huge living area at the center of the room with a wide LCD screen that occupies the only wall in between two floor to ceiling length windows, one of which has a door leading to the secluded garden out back. The place was full of half walls, it’s basically an open space, he can see the large kitchen and the dining area from where he was standing and he can also see the place where the staircase leads, there were bookshelves lined on the wall on the second floor, a bed larger than the size of a normal king sized bed and the glass railing of the second floor’s balcony.

“It’s not much but it’s enough for me”

Kyungsoo almost jolts in surprise but thankfully he didn’t. He didn’t even hear the man coming out from where he came from, he just disappeared and appeared quietly. Kyungsoo frowns when he sees the uniform the man was wearing. _Figures,_ he thinks. No 20 year old can afford this lifestyle on his own which makes more sense because the man in front of him is wearing the uniform from LMR University. It’s the other prestigious school right across Kyungsoo’s CMB University.

“Can we get this over with?” Kyungsoo says flatly

If there is one thing he can’t stomach, it’s this…being surrounded by money and powerful people who loves nothing but to bring him and his family done. His family is already under debt, he doesn’t need more headaches. What he needs is to go to his part time and pray to God that his boss, Junmyeon would put him in the kitchen instead of serving.

The man in front of him frowns and narrows his eyes at Kyungsoo. “I’m Jongin, please take a seat. I’ll fix you up” Jongin, the man, offers with a small smile

“I can do it” Kyungsoo says flatly, grabbing the first aid kit and setting it on the coffee table

Jongin cocked his head to the side in amusement before he takes a seat on the couch, pulling Kyungsoo beside him. “You have a cut on your face, pray that it won’t scar. I can help you” Jongin says, he reaches his fingers towards Kyungsoo only to have them slapped away by the man.

“I can do it” Kyungsoo says as he pulls out the bandages and antiseptic.

“Why are you fucking stubborn?!” Jongin grunts out in frustration, pulling the bandage and antiseptic from Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo glares at him and answers back in the same loud voice. “Why are you fucking obtrusive?!”

Baffled is an understatement, he fucking helped the small man in front of him. If it was him in any other day, he wouldn’t even bat an eyelash but today he was feeling so horrible and he wanted to help out, look what it got him, an ungrateful, cute-sized penguin that looks like an angel but has the tongue of the devil.

“What? I fucking helped you!” Jongin says in disbelief

Kyungsoo scoffs, taking the cotton and antiseptic from Jongin and starts to clean his wounds. “You didn’t have to help me. You were in the way” he says flatly

“You were running!” Jongin points out, not caring that the man was already tending to his own wounds.

He takes cotton and dabs it on the cut on his lips, he frowns at the pain but he couldn’t help but look at the man who was trying to see his reflection from the mirrored coffee table.

“Because I had enough of being beaten up” Kyungsoo answers quietly

He doesn’t have energy left to argue with a rich brat even though that same brat saved his ass, he wasn’t going to admit it.

“Figures, you can’t fight for yourself” Jongin says with a teasing tone

Kyungsoo whips his head to the side to look at the man who was applying ointment but he didn’t care, he kicked the man’s foot to get his attention. “Fuck you and your whole being” he cursed out.

He already reached the limit of cursing for today and his mother would have a fit if she knew about how her poor son, breathes out curses like air.

“I’m sorry I don’t fuck with men” Jongin answers back with a smirk

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and looks away to finish placing a gauze on his cheek. “Of course, you’re a fuck boy, getting around with women is a daily thing to you. I don’t want to fuck with you, you’re not my type” Kyungsoo spat out

Jongin’s eyes widened, he looks too offended with what Kyungsoo said but the latter couldn’t help but just smirk. “You’re an ungrateful bastard” he says in disbelief

“So what? Hit me” Kyungsoo dared

“I don’t hit boys” Jongin answered back

This kind of banter usually rubs on him the wrong way and he would’ve kicked the man out of the house but he’s feeling too hospitable today even if the man was cursing him left and right.

“I’m sure I’m older than you, rich brat” Kyungsoo points out

Jongin gapes at him and pats his chest. “I’m fucking 20! What are you? Ten!?” he answers back

For the first time, Jongin heard the man chuckle, his plump lips, forming a smirk. “21, so that leaves you where? Oh, right 5. You’re like a 5 year old” the man answers him

“I can’t believe you” Jongin lets out a sigh in disbelief

Kyungsoo finished cleaning himself up and he turns to Jongin, his expression stone cold and unwavering. “I hope we never cross paths again. I’m going to pray for it, I’m not even religious but I will pray. It’s fucking torture, breathing the same air as you and those jerks. Goodbye. Thanks for the help and this, but next time just let me die on my own. I won’t take it against you” Kyungsoo says before walking away, leaving a shocked Jongin.

 

Jongin hears the front door close and he sighs back on the couch, he ran his fingers through his hair and frowns at the mess on the table. He offered and helped a person who hates him without a reason, how is that right? He hates cursing but he cursed at least 5 times more than his usual limit because of that cute, penguin man that looks 10 but is not 10! He grunts out and stomps his feet in frustration before he lets out a frustrated shout that echoed throughout his loft.

He’s not going to help anyone from now on but of course he’s only saying that because he’s sure, tomorrow his best friend would be teased again and he’ll get into a fight again. Fucking Oh Sehun really makes his day an adventure every single day.

Before Jongin could even get up from his seat, he hears the passcode being encoded and his door opened again. He closes his eyes and sighs in defeat, he’s too tired to even move. “Oh my God! Jonginnie! What happened to you?!”

“Jonginnie? I told you to stop calling me that, Sehun” Jongin groans out in frustration

He opened his eyes and sees his best friend who’s a bit taller than him has broader shoulders than him and has a freaking ash gray hair. “We’re alone anyway, what happened to you?!” Sehun asks again, his hands hovering an inch away from Jongin’s face, scared to touch any part that may hurt his best friend

“I got into a fight” he answers quietly

“No shit, Jonginnie! I’ll get some ice” Sehun says, he drops his bag unceremoniously on the couch but it fell on the floor soon after it hit the couch.

He ignored it and went straight to the kitchen. Jongin on the other hand is thinking why the hell did he even invite his best friend to live with him. He knows the reason but he still wonders why he keeps up with Sehun.

Sehun comes back with an ice pack and a frown on his model-like face. “You don’t even get hurt at school and that says a lot since you’re a delinquent after all”

Jongin glares at him and kicks his foot lightly. “Excuse your ass! The reason why I get into fights is because of you and Byun Baekhyun! I swear to God, Oh Sehun, I’ll kick you if you don’t stand up for yourself tomorrow! You’re 6 foot tall, your body is built and damn it you can high kick people, use it!” he points out

“I don’t want to damage my face or my body, Jonginnie. Besides, fighting is bad, you know that” Sehun answers lightly, waving his hand over his body to emphasize his point.

Jongin rolls his eyes at him and throws him the cotton pad that he was using earlier. “You’re lucky that you’re family to me” he says

“I’m the only family you have and you’re the only family I have” Sehun says, a little fondly as he smiles to Jongin.

Jongin kicks Sehun again but this time, it’s lighter. “Sehun, you fucking know that I’m here for you whatever happens even though your choice of men is absolutely crazy”

“Baekhyun is the best senior!” Sehun pouts at him.

Sehun shoves him into the corner and sits next to him before turning on the TV.  Jongin smacks his arm and grabs the remote from the taller to change the channel. “And you get into fights because of his gloriousness. You just had to go for the most popular junior, didn’t you?” he points out.

Sehun is not only famous for his great ass and body, he’s also famous because he managed to woo the famous Junior, who doesn’t date, well that was until Sehun made the school hallway his bitch and walked as if he was walking on a runway. Baekhyun was immediately smitten and Jongin even tried to pry his best friend away from the junior but his best friend said, it was love at first sight. He wanted to choke on air when he heard those words.

“I only go after the best. I have the best boyfriend and look at you, you’re the best best friend” Sehun says with a wide smile, his eyes crinkling like crescents.

“Redundant” Jongin points out

“I don’t care. Don’t use your smart ass on me, Kim Jongin. Tell me what happened” Sehun points out

 

 

Sehun was more than happy to share Jongin’s misery to Baekhyun, as soon as they met up for lunch the next day. Sehun couldn’t stop laughing but Baekhyun started to listen carefully midway once the former started describing everything in detail just like Jongin did.

Jongin still wonders how Baekhyun fell for Sehun. Baekhyun is about a head shorter than Sehun, he has a slim body, thick thighs, high voice, pink hair and a very very high energy while Sehun can be as introverted as Jongin when he feels like it.

“Did you say he was short? Was he shorter than me a bit? Wide eyes? Heart shaped lips? Uhm, cute?” Baekhyun asks continuously

Jongin opens his mouth to ask how Baekhyun got the smallest details right but his words didn’t come out because of his best friend who got into Baekhyun’s face. “CUTE?! You’re calling someone cute?!” Sehun frowns at him

“Oh Sehun, move away it must be Kyungsoo he’s talking about!” Baekhyun said, shoving his boyfriend aside to face Jongin again.

Sehun gaped at Baekhyun and he kept quiet, he knows about Baekhyun’s best friend and how the older has been trying to find the said man. “Kyungsoo? He’s a student of CMB University” Jongin answers, while testing out the name a few more times

Baekhyun slams the table in surprise, earning glares from the people around their table. “He’s still there!? The reason why I transferred was because he ditched a whole year! I thought he left me!” he half shouts.

“Nope, he’s there. He was—“

“I need to see him, Hunnie. He probably thought I left him. God. Kyungsoo. I would..” Baekhyun trails off, his voice almost shaking

“Baek, just calm down. Let’s go there on Monday, okay? We’ll wait him out and just figure things out” Sehun suggests, patting his boyfriend’s back, gently.

Jongin was surprised when Baekhyun reached across the table to hold his hand. “Thank you, Jongin. For saving Kyungie, I can’t thank you enough…He’s..important to me” Baekhyun says softly

Jongin smiles at him brightly and shakes his head lightly. “No worries, hyung. But please tone down the PDA when I’m with you two. I’m single and that’s not going to change anytime soon” Jongin says playfully

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo feels worried, Monday is coming to its end and he hasn’t been bullied once. For once, he was able to eat his lunch peacefully, he got his usual table in his favorite class and no one has even spared a glance at him. He has been hearing something though, right along his name, Kim Kai.

He finally gets out of school, he breathes in the polluted air, making his bruised side ache badly but he doesn’t care a bit. For once, it’s peaceful and he doesn’t want this day to end. He starts his way going to the café that he works for. It’s one of the part time jobs that he’s been juggling. He’s just thankful that Junmyeon hyung owns both establishments that he works for.

“Hey Kyungsoo, you want to bake today?” Junmyeon greets him as soon as he gets inside the café from the staff entrance.

Kyungsoo nods quietly and gives his boss a small smile. He’s thankful for Junmyeon, he’s an angel of earth and even though he’s rich as any person could be, he never looked at Kyungsoo any different. He offered Kyungsoo a job 4 years ago to help him out, without any question or expectation.

He’s almost positive that Junmyeon and his boyfriend, Yixing, are in fact, angels that were sent to this horrible world to serve as a silver lining in people’s tough lives.

Junmyeon gives him a warm smile and pats him on the shoulder. “You should take a break once in a while, Kyungsoo. I’m sure Yixing can handle the restaurant tonight” the older says softly

Kyungsoo shakes his head as he puts on his apron. “I’m good, I can sing later Junmyeon~ssi”

“Junmyeon hyung” he corrected before he gently pushed Kyungsoo inside the kitchen area.

The kitchen is his safe haven, he loves to cook and bake because of his mother so he’s glad that Junmyeon lets him bake their pastries every now and then. He works as a part time performer at the restaurant, he sings as Junmyeon’s boyfriend, Yixing, plays the piano. Sometimes when Yixing takes over the performances, he works as a bartender, mixing drinks for rich people.

 

 

After a while, Kyungsoo pulls out the last batch of milk chocolate macadamia cookies from the oven, it smells heavenly that he couldn’t help but smile at the outcome of the huge sized cookies. “Kyungsoo, take your break. Your friends are here. I was worried that you didn’t have friends, I’m glad to see that you have some” Junmyeon says lightly

Kyungsoo lifts his gaze from the tray to Junmyeon who was standing by the doorway, beaming at him with his usual proud older brother look. Kyungsoo mentally curses when it clicks in his mind, the bullies probably followed him all the way out here to shame him. He doesn’t want to cause trouble to Junmyeon, not here, not now and not ever.

Kyungsoo places the tray down to let the cookies cool down before washing his hands and cleaning himself up. He takes off his hairnet and apron before he goes out of the kitchen, raking his gaze around the café. He didn’t have time to admire the new decorations Yixing must’ve put up for this month because Kyungsoo’s gaze stopped at one of the tables where his savior was sitting at.

Junmyeon appeared beside Kyungsoo holding a tray full of pastries, four saucers and utensils. “Your drink is already there, have fun. Take your time” he says and pats Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

Kyungsoo frowns and heads to the said table, there were three men sitting, two of which are facing away from him. He thought that Jongin had the broadest shoulders but this other man had broader shoulders while the one beside him was more or less, the same as Jongin’s measurement.

“Here are you—“

“Kyungie” Baekhyun greets as Kyungsoo places down the tray on the table

Kyungsoo turns his head to the side where the familiar voice came and there he sees another person from the past, another person whom he trusted but left him too. “B-baekhyun”

“Sit down, please. I missed you” Baekhyun says softly, his hand reaching out for Kyungsoo but the latter steps away before he could even touch him.

“I’m working” Kyungsoo answers flatly

From his side, he heard a chuckle that came from the Bronze God that he met a few days ago. “Your boss is my cousin, he says you’re free for an hour for your break” Jongin says lightly

Kyungsoo frowns and glares at the tanned skin man who is smirking at him. “How are you related to Junmyeon~ssi? He’s totally the opposite of you” he says bluntly

Jongin gapes at him in shock. This man has the habit of throwing offensive comments and he really doesn’t hold back. “Well too bad, we are related so suck it up and talk to Baekhyun hyung” he answers flatly

One of the men stood up and towered on Kyungsoo like the great wall. “Kyungsoo~ssi, if you’re the Kyungsoo that Baekhyun has been talking about then please allow him to explain. He misses you too much” he says quietly

Kyungsoo cocks an eyebrow at the tall man and waved his hand. “And you’re?” he asks

The man beams at him, ruffling his ash gray-hair and shows his perfect set of teeth. “I’m unemployed, a proud scholar and Baekhyun’s boyfriend, Oh Sehun” he says confidently

For once, Kyungsoo chuckles, not because Oh Sehun is a silly kid but because he sees how Baekhyun looks at the man fondly.

“We’ll leave you two to get re-acquainted” Jongin says, pulling a smirking Sehun from the table.

Sehun hurriedly grabs their drinks before leaving Baekhyun a kiss on the head. Kyungsoo takes a seat across Baekhyun while the latter was pushing a drink towards him. “Your favorite? I hope it’s still your favorite”

“You left” Kyungsoo says bluntly

Baekhyun lifts his gaze to face Kyungsoo, he finds the pair of beautiful brown eyes locked onto his own. He always admired how Kyungsoo’s eyes were expressive and quiet at the same time, it feels like he can look into your soul and sometimes his eyes are just expressionless, just like now and this is what Baekhyun feared.

He dragged Sehun and Jongin out of the school before their last period and they waited for Kyungsoo to come out of the school, he couldn’t contain his smile when he saw Kyungsoo come out of the gates, looking so peaceful. He decided to follow the man and they ended up here, they’ve been here for hours but Kyungsoo hasn’t come out so he had Jongin ask a favor.

“I did because I thought you did”

“I-I would never…” Kyungsoo trails off

Baekhyun is one of the few rich people that he became comfortable with, in fact, Baekhyun is the only person who is close to him like a brother, like a family but then again his family is a mess, it was just right that Baekhyun left him.

“Kyungie, that time when your f-father left and you just disappeared, you didn’t come to school, you stopped and when I went to your place you weren’t there anymore. I got mad but more importantly, I was worried. You know that I always worry for you” Baekhyun says quietly.

“You worry for the wrong things, Baek” Kyungsoo says lightly

Baekhyun smiles at that, he has missed the nickname Kyungsoo gave him. More importantly, he missed the man who used to call him that name. “I know but you’re not a thing, you’re not wrong too, Kyungie. You’re always the exemption, how are you? How is Auntie?” he asks.

“We’re fine” Kyungsoo cuts him off

Baekhyun flinches at Kyungsoo’s tone but then again, he’s not Byun Baekhyun if he’s not persistent. He knows Kyungsoo will break and lower his walls once he prods more.

“Then can you tell me why you’re still in CMB University? What happened?” Baekhyun asks

Kyungsoo lowers his gaze and he cups the drink that’s in front of him. Baekhyun sucks, he thinks. In between his hands is a drink that is Baekhyun’s favorite drink, it’s the elder’s usual Strawberry and chocolate drink. He couldn’t help but smile when he smells the familiar drink that he loves right across him. Baekhyun’s the one drinking his favorite drink and he gave his in return for Kyungsoo.

“I..that time, the last day I saw you…When I came home, most of our things were gone and my mom was crying, she said that we’re under a lot of debt and they took everything even the house because Dad gave the title to them as collateral for the loan…We had to look for a smaller place with the savings I had and I worked for a year, I took four part time jobs and a weekend job at  the market to help out. Junmyeon hyung just found me..I passed out on the sidewalk and he helped me. He offered me a job and in return, I quit the other jobs that I have. He also gave me a scholarship”

Talking about it now, Kyungsoo feels more for Junyeon hyung and Yixing hyung. They are his saviors and he will never forget them. He will work harder to give back to the two people who are kind enough to lend a helping hand to a stranger.

“Kyung—“

“No, if I told you, you’d just tell your parents to pay for it and I don’t want that. I don’t want to be like that to you Baekhyun” Kyungsoo says firmly

Baekhyun understands Kyungsoo, he knows him too well. The latter didn’t even want to be dotted on and spoiled with gifts but Baekhyun didn’t care before, he made sure he spoiled Kyungsoo with food and hugs even though he acts as if he doesn’t want those hugs.

“We could’ve…I could’ve helped you without asking my parents, Kyungie. We would’ve thought of something, like we always did” Baekhyun points out

They both looked into each other’s eyes, they saw fondness and love. It’s always a constant in Baekhyun’s eyes whenever he looks at Kyungsoo, he never looked at the latter with pity because if someone should be pitied here, it should be Baekhyun and never Kyungsoo.

“It’s okay, I’m paying the interest every month and I’m saving up to pay the whole amount. It’s probably going to take a few more years but I can do it, Baekhyun. I don’t need help” Kyungsoo assures him

Baekhyun grunts and he rakes his fingers through his pink hair. He hates that Kyungsoo is stubborn, even after 4 years, he’s still so stubborn.

“But you…but I’m... Kyungsoo, I’m here. Can you please for once, lean on me! You’ve been supporting me since we met! Since that time I fell on that stupid bike and you pulled me up and taught me how to ride it! You were there when I came out, my parents almost kicked me out but you, you welcomed me into your home as if it was the easiest thing to do. Kyungsoo, I owe you too much… You’re important to me, let me help you out” he says in frustration, not caring about his voice getting louder.

He needs Kyungsoo to listen to him for once and maybe lean on him. He could help him, without his parents’ help, he could take care of Kyungsoo’s debt now.

“No” Kyungsoo says firmly

“Kyungie, come on” Baekhyun says, he reaches out again and this time, Kyungsoo didn’t flinch away.

He kept his hands around the drink and allowed Baekhyun to hold his hands. “Just…Are you going to leave again?” he asks quietly.

He doesn’t want to admit that it’s nice talking to Baekhyun again, he’s afraid that the older will leave him again. He doesn’t need another heartache, he has had enough of people leaving him and his mother.

Baekhyun grips his hands tightly and shakes his head furiously. “No. I will transfer if you want me too. Just say the word, Kyungie and I’ll switch schools right now” he states out loud that even Sehun and Jongin heard.

The two men glanced at them and Kyungsoo could clearly see the frown forming on Sehun's face. He doesn't want to take Baekhyun away from Sehun. 

“No. Don’t. You..you look happy” Kyungsoo comments, he could see the subtle glances Baekhyun was throwing at the table near them.

Baekhyun smiles at him and nods lightly. “I am happy…but I’ll be happier if you’re with me” he says softly

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and pinches Baekhyun’s hand making the older flinch and whine. Baekhyun’s always too cheesy for Kyungsoo but he can’t help but smile at the silliness of the man.

“You know the reason why I’m still studying in CMB” he points out

Baekhyun pouts at him and nods. “Auntie…but Kyungsoo, Jongin said you were being bullied. You know how to fight so fight back” he points out

Kyungsoo shakes his head. He won’t ever raise a fist inside that school, not then, not now, not ever. “I can’t…I’m carrying Junmyeon~ssi’s name. He’s paying for everything and I don’t want to be a disappointment” he says quietly

Baekhyun gapes at him in shock and pulls on his arm. “Junmyeon? Junmyeon hyung was a greater fighter than Jongin before he graduated. No cross that out, he didn’t even finish college because he dropped out and started his business soon after but before that, he fought left and right for Jongin because Jongin was such a cute baby when he first came to the school” Baekhyun points out

“I’m not a fucking baby, hyung” Jongin calls out from the other table.

“Stop eavesdropping, Jonginnie” Baekhyun mutters and glares at the younger.

“You’re friends with a bully”

“No. No. Of course not! Jongin, is such a softy for Sehun. They’re basically brothers and trust me they’re worse than us” Baekhyun beams at him

Soft chuckles left Kyungsoo’s lips and Baekhyun’s eyes widened because of it. He immediately jumped out of his chair and pulled Kyungsoo up and into a warm hug. “I fucking missed you, Doh Kyungsoo. My days were half colored without you in them” he says softly, placing a kiss on Kyungsoo’s temple.

“Your grammar still sucks” Kyungsoo points out in return but allows himself melt into Baekhyun’s hug.

 

 

\---

 

Kyungsoo finds himself staring at a familiar face that became a constant to his daily life because of Byun Baekhyun. Okay, Jongin is not as bad as he thought and Sehun is such a cute kid that Kyungsoo just wanted to smother with food because the man is too thin. 

He didn't know when it happened but Jongin actually visits Kyungsoo more than Baekhyun does. He understands that Baekhyun is dating Sehun but he doesn't know why Jongin visits him without the two guys, not that he's complaining. He loves the younger's company. They share a couple of things that they both like, books, music and movies. 

“Baekhyun hyung bailed out, didn’t he?” Jongin asks

Kyungsoo cocks his head to the side, he was looking at Jongin’s new hairstyle, it was too silver. Why does he have silver hair? “Blame it on Sehun. We had a bet! Don’t look at me as if I’m weird” Jongin frowns

Kyungsoo shakes his head and he couldn’t stop but reach for Jongin’s hair, he raked his fingers through the soft mop of hair before tousling it. “You’re weird but I’m looking at you like this because your hair fits you. You sparkle, actually. Your golden skin and the silver hair works together beautify—nevermind. Yes Byun bailed out to have a date with Sehun” Kyungsoo answers, he looks away and starts to walk before Jongin sees the blush on his cheeks.

“You were complimenting me! More more!” Jongin beams from behind him.

“You’re full of yourself!” he calls out

Jongin runs up to walk beside him and Kyungsoo could feel Jongin’s eyes on him. “I’m actually shy of people complimenting me and I don’t believe them but for some reason you sounded sincere and I want to hear more! Hyung, please!!!” Jongin whined and pulls on Kyungsoo’s arm.

Jongin, the evil spawn of a bear and the devil, knows how to use his cute pout and his dangerous smirk on Kyungsoo, leaving the older breathless all the time. Kyungsoo hates cute things but he can’t stop cooing internally when it’s Jongin pouting at him.  He hates cocky and arrogant men but when it’s Jongin smirking at him, he feels his heart race faster than he can run.

“Hyung~~~” Jongin calls out

Kyungsoo sighs in defeat. He doesn’t even know how people can’t see how soft Jongin is, they are actually scared of him, the infamous Kim Kai. “No. No. No. Jongin~ah. Stop” Kyungsoo says, pushing Jongin’s grip away from his arm.

“Well what do we have here” a teasing voice said.

Kyungsoo lifts his head up only to see the Junior who beat him up a few months ago, now standing in front of them. “You don’t have anything here. Why the hell are you bothering us again?” Jongin says sharply

“Not you, Kai. But him” the man said pointing at Kyunsgoo

Kyungsoo was still amaze on how Jongin could change quickly, sometimes it scares him especially when Jongin’s eye smile changes into a deathly glare.

“He’s a friend that means you mess with him, you mess with me. Get the fuck out of our way or I’ll break your hand before you could even blink” Jongin warns, keeping Kyungsoo hidden behind him.

“Do you even know who you are with Kyungsoo?” the man, Hyunsik asks lightly

Jongin cocks his head to side, and he was staring down the Junior who was in front of him even though he's younger than him. “He knows me well enough to know that I’m better company than you” he says bluntly.

Hyunsik chuckled lightly and he shook his head, he move his head to look at Kyungsoo over Jongin’s shoulder. “So are you paying for you father’s debt by sleeping with the son?” he asks bluntly

That caught Kyungsoo’s attention, he automatically stepped away from Jongin to face Hyunsik. “What?” he asks.

“You’re indebted to Kai’s father, aren’t you? Kim Industries, Kim financials, Kim Kai is the son and the only heir of those companies.” Hyunsik points out.

It felt like air got knocked off Kyungsoo’s lungs. He knew it. Jongin was too good to be true. Of course the fucking world decided to fuck him up by making him crush on the man who’s the son of the person capable of making Kyungsoo’s life miserable. 

“No. I’m not the fucking heir” Jongin snaps at him but Kyungsoo was already walking away from them.

“Oh, what a joy. Looks like he doesn’t want your company too, Kai” Hyunsik smirks.

Jongin clenched his fist shut and he pulls back his arm before landing a curved punch on Hyunsik’s jaw. “You fucking asshole. You knew that I didn’t know anything about that. Fuck you” Jongin spat out, leaving Hyunsik on the ground before he ran after Kyungsoo.

 

 

He found Kyungsoo sitting on the park near the café. It’s only been two months, he can’t fucking lose a friend this fast. Kyungsoo wouldn’t do that to him, would he? Kyungsoo’s been the source of strength to him more than he wants to admit and he would get furious if Kyungsoo would disappear on him because of his father.

“Is it true, Nini?” Kyungsoo asks

He didn’t look back but he knows the Jongin was the one behind him. Jongin stopped on his tracks at the sound of Kyungsoo’s soft voice. “I swear I didn’t know” Jongin says quietly

He feels helpless, he feels Kyungsoo going far away from him even though the man was still sitting on the same spot. “Is it true that you’re a part of Kim Industries?” Kyungsoo asks

“As much as I hate it, I am” he answers quietly

“Did you come after me because your father is tired of waiting and he wants me to finally sell off my organs?” Kyungsoo asks, letting out a bitter chuckle.

Jongin gapes at him even though the older couldn’t see it. “No! Hyung! What the fuck!” he half-yells

The weather was getting colder and he wanted to offer Kyungsoo his coat. He was planning on it earlier that’s why he dressed warmer and he even wore socks so he won't get cold once he offers his coat to Kyungsoo.

“I can’t do this with you, Jongin. Let’s just go our separate ways” Kyungsoo says quietly

Jongin immediately closed the distance between them. He knelt in front of Kyungsoo and held the older’s arms.

“You can’t break up with me! We haven’t started yet!” he points out, his voice was almost cracking, he’s close to tears as he felt his heart breaking, breaking for the story that hasn’t even started yet.

“There’s nothing to break here, Jongin. We don’t have anything, your mind is full of illusions. I told you before, you’re not my type and I’m pretty sure I’m not _yours_ as well” Kyungsoo answers him

He stares right into the expressionless eyes, the eyes he loves so much. Baekhyun already warned him before, he said he’d fall for Kyungsoo faster than he could think and he was right because right now he can hear his heart breaking from his own ignorance. If he knew sooner, he would’ve admitted it before Kyungsoo even had the chance to pull away.

“But you are! Hyung come on! I’ve spent my everyday with you. I spent time with your mom, you and I play even without Baekhyun hyung and Sehun. Hyung, don’t leave me because I’m a Kim” Jongin frowns, he uses his pout and even his puppy eyes just to get the attention of Kyungsoo.

“Your father will disown you” Kyungsoo answers him

Jongin was firm, he already lost his father years ago, it wouldn’t be different if he gets disowned right now. “Then so be it” he says firmly

He thought they were okay when Kyungsoo pulled him up to stand. Kyungsoo cupped his face gently, his thumb rubbing softly on Jongin’s cheek. “No Jongin. My mother has suffered that fate before, I’m not that selfish to ask someone to do it for me. I don’t want to see you again. Tell Baekhyun not to come for me again” Kyungsoo says flatly before he walks away. 

“Soo, please” Jongin calls out

It’s just like Baekhyun has said, once Kyungsoo walks away, he won’t ever look back.

 

\--

 

“You’re stupid, you fell for him didn’t you?” Baekhyun points out to his best friend.

He had to drag Kyungsoo to his apartment because the younger didn’t want to move from their house. He even skipped school just to ignored Baekhyun and Sehun.

“No” Kyungsoo says firmly.

Baekhyun smirks at him and waves him off. “Lie to your mother but you can’t lie to me Kyungie. I know you like the back of my hand” he says lightly

“I didn’t fall for him” _yet_ Kyungsoo leaves that word on the back of his mind. He’s a fool for even liking Jongin.

“But you like Jonginnie” Baekhyun says softly

“I do” he admits.

Baekhyun gapes at him in shock and pulls him in for a hug. “Wow that was easier than expected” he comments with a soft chuckle.

“What do you want Baek?” Kyungsoo asks as he pushes off his pink haired friend.

Baekhyun pulls away to look at Kyungsoo, he actually feels better seeing Kyungsoo in his house, hell it even looks like that Kyungsoo belongs to this house. He better start shoving Kyungsoo out of the door before the movers come. 

“He looks horrible, he’s sulking and he’s brooding. Everyone is scared because he’s glaring most of the time. I can’t find our baby bear, he’s just Kai. Kyungsoo, please talk to him” he asks softly, knowing that he needs to use his cuteness against a stubborn Kyungsoo.

“I’m not going to sleep with Jongin to get out of my father’s mess” Kyungsoo blurts out and he immediately regrets it when he realizes what he just said.

He looked away from Baekhyun’s pink hair and glanced around the apartment that looks more comfy than stylish. He believed that Baekhyun was messy but the apartment looks cleaner than expected. It’s been two weeks since that day and he tried to stay out of Baekhyun’s way to avoid him and his boyfriend.

“I didn’t say that you should sleep with him well if you want you can, but Kyungsoo! Talk to the man!” Baekhyun grunts in frustration.

He cups Kyungsoo’s chin and forces the younger to look at him. “No!” he answers

“Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun frowns.

“What?!” Kyungsoo answers in an irritated tone

“Please?” Baekhyun pouts at him and clings to his arm like a koala

Kyungsoo really hates Baekhyun and Jongin. He hates them for being cute and being able to wield their charm against Kyungsoo. God knows how hard it was for Kyungsoo to walk away from a teary-eyed Jongin. It broke his heart a million times.

“No, Baek” he says firmly.

“Fine. Don’t come running to me when you want to talk to him” Baekhyun points out

Kyungsoo smirks at him this time and he shakes his head lightly. “I’m never going to run to you for that” he states clearly.

Baekhyun scoffs at him, releasing him from his hug and moving away. “Well fine, because Jongin is on the way to their house. He hasn’t been there since he was 14 just after his mom died. He’s back to demand his dad to release you and your family from your debt. You know Jongin, he’s hard-headed” Baekhyun shrugs.

There are a million questions on Kyungsoo’s mind of them and one of those was that he wanted to know if Jongin’s father eve— “His father is really huge, Kyungsoo. He scares me every time I see him. Jongin, he’s powerless when it comes to his father” Baekhyun points out

He could already see the poor Jongin, cowering in fear because he can’t go against his family. It’s always like this, you let yourself get hurt for the people you love rather than hurting them back.

“Take me there!” Kyungsoo says in panic.

He won’t allow another person to hit or hurt Jongin because of him. It’s his battle, if someone needs to get hit, he’d gladly take.

Baekhyun stares at him with an amused smirk. “I thought you’re not going to run to m—“

“Shut the fuck up Baekhyun, if Jongin gets hurt I swear to God, I’ll wring your neck and it won’t be as pretty as your kink” Kyungsoo snaps at him

 

The car stopped in front of a high fenced gate, he could see the second floor of the modern house but he couldn’t see anything inside. Kyungsoo has never seen Jongin’s father but if Jongin can change into Kai in a split second then he’s positive the father is probably more frightening than Kai.

“I’ll come w—“

“No. I can do this. I’ll drag him out and be done with this” Kyungsoo cuts him off.

“Kyu—“

“Thank you, Baek but I don’t want you to be dragged into this mess” Kyungsoo says quietly

Baekhyun gives the younger a warm smile and he nods at him. He feels bad for doing this to Kyungsoo but he needs the push and this might not be ideal but this is the easiest way.

 

\--

 

Jongin runs his fingers through his hair and he pulls on the ends of it because of frustration. “I don’t understand why you can’t bring him here if you’re asking for this favor!” his dad’s low voice made him flinch.

Nostalgia hits him immediately as soon as he stepped inside the house, his father’s second family wasn’t here and he was glad because he can’t take another second with his wicked step mother. “Just please let their family go! It’s his father’s fault not his!” Jongin groans out in frustration

He knew it wasn’t right that he just blurt out and asked for a favor as soon as he saw his father but they haven’t been father and son for a long time, he doesn’t know how to approach his father. His father looked at him in amusement before he asked Jongin to take a seat and explain. He’s been explaining for an hour already, drank too much orange juice and he wants to pee. He doesn’t understand why his father is still asking about the same thing over and over again.

Jongin had to ask Baekhyun for Kyungsoo’s family history before he came here because he wanted to be prepared in case his father yells at him for being stupid. He also prepared the money in case his father demands for payment. He just wants to be done with this. He didn’t put up a dance studio and partnered up with Byun’s clothing store just to be powerless in situations like this.

“Jongin”

“Don’t. If you’re going to start with mom again, don’t. I’m okay” Jongin cuts him off

He keeps his head low to show respect but his tone is just as harsh as it is when he scares people away. “Jongin look at me” his father demanded

Of course he’s still weak, he’s still a kid and he couldn’t help but follow his father’s command. He looked up and gazed at his father, he noticed how his father aged, his eyes had wrinkles, from laughter or stress, Jongin can’t differentiate but in his eyes, he sees fondness, the same look his father had when he was young.

“Jus—“

“Mr. Kim, there’s a Doh Kyungsoo, outside” their butler says quietly.

“Let him in” his father answered immediately

Jongin was immediately up on his feet and he growled at his dad. “Father!”

“Sit down!” his father ordered

Jongin fell back on the couch with a pout. Why the fuck is Kyungsoo here!? He wanted to be the man who can stand up for Kyungsoo, he doesn’t need help.

He watched as Kyungsoo enters the room, dressed in all black and he looks just as exhausted as Jongin but he still looks beautiful. “Mr. Doh” his father greets.

“Mr. Kim, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you” Kyungsoo says quietly, offering his hand to the man.

His father chuckled and he accepted Kyungsoo’s hand, he released it with and amused smile lingering on his face. “You don’t mean that, do you?”  he asks.

Kyungsoo nods and he backs away a little. “Of course not. I’m working my ass off to pay for my father’s debt and this silly kid just decides to beg you for it to be thrown away. He’s not a part of this mess you can take it out on me” he says bluntly and firmly.

“Jongin?” the man in front of him asks

Jongin almost wants to pull Kyungsoo beside him because his father is shooting daggers now or maybe his father is having too much fun. He doesn’t know which is which because he’s just like Jongin, he can be playful and mischievous but he can also be scary when he wants to.

“Yes your son who’s stubborn as hell. You’re probably mad that he’s demanding or asking you for something that doesn’t concern him and you’re right to be mad. I am just as mad, maybe more. He’s not required to fight my battles for me and I’m not allowing him too, so let me take him out of here and we can talk privately” Kyungsoo answers back

“No” his father answers nonchalantly.

“What?” Kyungsoo asks in confusion

Jongin’s father chuckled and motioned Kyungsoo to move closer to Jongin. Baekhyun was right, Jongin’s father is scary, he’s like a father bear and even though he adorably looks like Jongin, he’s still 10x more frightening than Jongin.

“No. Sit down next to Jongin”

Kyungsoo sat next to Jongin who’s looking at him but he didn’t spare a glance to the younger.

“You two are an amusing pair, aren’t you?” Jongin’s father said and that made Jongin look at him

“No. We’re not together” Kyungsoo immediately denied making Jongin pout.

They should’ve been together, if he wasn’t slow on realizing his feelings, they would’ve been a couple already.

Jongin’s father chuckled and he leaned back on his chair. “Ah, so that’s why my son is sulking. What’s wrong with my son, Mr. Doh? I’ve watched him built his name from the ground up, he has his own dance studio and he’s in partnership with Mr. Byun’s clothing line. Is my son not enough?” he asks lightly

Jongin doesn’t know what his father is planning and he doesn’t know whether to take Kyungsoo’s hand and run out of the house or just sit here.

“I’m not going to use him to get away with whatever trouble my father left me. Jongin’s too good to be dragged into my life, my father’s mess” Kyungsoo answers firmly

“I don’t understand, you want my son but you don’t want him because he’s a Kim?” Jongin’s father asks

If there’s one thing Jongin didn’t inherit from his father, it’s his bluntness. He can’t ask the questions his father is asking right now. His father wasn’t the type of father who raises a hand to hit him but he’s that father who can scare a person just by talking.

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes at the older man and he frowns. Why is everyone thinking that way? He doesn’t understand the connection of being a Kim to his issue.

“No. I don’t want him because I don’t want you to think that I’m using him to make my life easier. I don’t care if he’s a Kim, I don’t care if he’s your son, he’s not supposed to be dragged into this mess just because I like him” he answers him.

Jongin’s father nods in agreement and he turns to his son. “And you Jongin?” he asks

Jongin sat up straight and he grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand before looking at his father. “I love him, father! You can disown me if you want, I’ll pay for his debt! I don’t care if you get mad!” he says firmly but he sounds like a kid, who’s trying to protect his candy from being stolen.

“Love is such a strong word” his dad points out

Jongin nods at him. “I know, you taught me the meaning of it. Whenever you looked at mom, whenever you smiled at us and whenever you call out my name. I know it’s a strong word, that’s why I’m telling you that I’m falling in love with this man and I’ll do anything in my power to help him out even if he hits me with his small fists afterwards” he answers firmly

He receives a soft hit on his thigh after that answer and he couldn’t help but smile because Kyungsoo was finally touching him again on his own.

Jongin’s father cocked his head to the side to face Kyungsoo. “I don’t understand why you sound scared for his life, Kyungsoo~ssi. I love my son, even though he’s stubborn and he left me on my own, I still love him and I understand him. He needed time to go away because he felt like I replaced him” he points out

“You did” Jongin mutters and he frowns at the reminder of his pain.

“I didn’t, Jongin. I could never replace you or your mother. You are my family, the only one I care about” his father admits

This time it was Kyungsoo who held his hand, trying to cover his big hand with his small ones. He’s giving Jongin strength even though the younger didn’t ask for it. This is why Jongin loves Kyungsoo, he doesn’t need to voice out what he wants and needs, Kyungsoo knows it by heart.

“You got married again” Jongin points out

His dad nods and waves his hand. “Do you see them here? Once I heard about what that woman said to you, I immediately made her sign the divorce papers. You didn’t have to leave, you shouldn’t have listened to her Jongin. You’re all I have left and I will always protect you, no matter what” his father said quietly.

Jongin couldn’t help but gape at his father. What is this mess? He left his house because his step mom said his father thought that he was a burden. It’s the same reason why Jongin never came back home, he only asked for a place for his own and that was it.

Now that he thinks about it, everything starts to make sense. The only pictures here were photos of him, his dad and his mom. The house is surrounded by their memories, his family’s memories and it warms his heart.

Jongin’s dad faced Kyungsoo and he smiled lightly. “I didn’t know that you were paying for your father’s debt, Kyungsoo~ssi. My associate is handling the loans and I wasn’t aware about your situation. I’m glad Jongin brought this to my attention, it seems like I have people to fire after all. Just concentrate on your studies, Kyungsoo~ssi. Forget about your father’s debt. It’s his, not yours”  he said softly

Kyungsoo can’t believe how much Jongin looks like his father now that Jongin’s father is smiling brightly at him.

“But” Kyungsoo mutters

Jongin’s father waved his hand in dismissal. “But nothing. If you want something to do for me, please stop ignoring my poor son. He was pouting even before he got here. I haven’t seen him for years so thank you for bringing him here” he said with a warm smile.

“Uhm..thank you?” Kyungsoo answers in confusion

Jongin pouts even more because he’s so confused. “I’m not asking you to move back in Jongin~ah but please remember that this house is yours as much it is mine. You’re always welcome here, I’m glad Baekhyun called me before you came. I wouldn’t have seen you if he didn’t” his dad said quietly

“Why?” Jongin asks in confusion

“I was in the middle of a meeting when he called and whined. He’s the only one updating me about you and Sehun. I get worried about you two, more than you know and I’m glad that there’s one more person, looking after you. Right, Kyungsoo~ssi?” he says lightly, cocking his eyebrow Kyungsoo

“Yes, Mr. Kim” Kyungsoo answers firmly.

“Don’t be too formal, you can call me uncle” he grins at the couple.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo finds himself staring at Jongin. They’re outside Jongin’s childhood home and he didn’t even understand what happened earlier. “Hyung”

“What?” Kyungsoo asks in confusion

They’re walking towards the end of the road to hail a cab because they didn’t accept the offer from Jongin’s father to drive them back after dinner.

“You’re not leaving me, right?” Jongin asks with a pout

Kyungsoo turns to him and shakes his head. “No” he answers

“You promised my dad! I will tell him if you leave me!” Jongin warns him.

Kyungsoo chuckles softly and he runs his fingers through Jongin’s soft hair. “You’re such a child, Nini!” he says lightly

Jongin leans into Kyungsoo’s hand as the older cups his cheek. “But you didn’t answer me when I said I love you!” he pouts.

He closes his eyes and he lets Kyungsoo trace his face with his finger. “Because I don’t” Kyungsoo answers him

Jongin pouts and playfully bit Kyungsoo’s thumb before looking at him. “That’s okay, I’ll make you fall in love with me!” he beams brightly.

They finally managed to hail a cab and Kyungsoo was trying to call Baekhyun but his call was going straight to voice mail.

“Jongin, your father isn’t as scary as Baekhyun made me think, is he?” he asks.

Jongin shakes his head before leaning it on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “Ah. No. I was just scared to come home because I thought he was still with his ex-wife. That woman scared the hell out of me. My father is scary at times but he’s a soft fluff of love” he answers softly.

“I’m going to kill Byun” Kyungsoo mutters

“Hyung, me first” Jongin whines, lacing his fingers together as he sinks closer to Kyungsoo’s side

“Kill you?” Kyungsoo asks in confusion.

“Noooo. Date me first! I haven’t seen you for two weeks” Jongin whines.

“No”

Jongin glares at him and cups his chin to face him. “Stop saying no to me! You didn’t say no when Baekhyun hyung asked you to move in with him!” he frowns at him.

“What?” Kyungsoo asks in confusion

Jongin wants to glare at Kyungsoo more but he looks clueless too. “Baekhyun hyung, he said he’s moving in with your mom today” he says softly and he gives his phone to Kyungsoo.

“Byun Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo grunts in frustration.

Jongin chuckles softly and he hugs Kyungsoo tightly. “I always wondered how comforting it is to hug you. It’s not comforting, it feels right. You’re my home, hyung. It’s always warm when I’m with you” he says softly

His words were easily drowned when Kyungsoo gripped his collar and closed the distance between them. He never wanted to be rough but Kyungsoo smashing his lips against his own is more than a welcomed pain. “I love you” he murmurs against Kyungsoo’s lips.

Kyungsoo pulls away and shakes his head in amusement. “I like you too, Jongin~ah. Let’s kill Baekhyun first and I’ll take you out on a date”

 

It will always take time, they fell too fast and fell too hard just like how they took those punches the first time they met but then again, getting hit doesn't make you weak, it makes you stronger. This time, Jongin wants to be the pillar of strength, love, care and comfort for Kyungsoo. He'll make sure Kyungsoo wouldn't want anything more. Just like how he doesn't need anything more than Kyungsoo, his dad and his friends. 

 

 

 --

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! I'll work harder! As promised the sequel is up, Been Through (yep, just like the song). Enjoy it!  
> Saranghaja~~! <3


End file.
